The Creators
This dynamic duo has been through everything - from battling it out on the definition of sports vs. games, to the creation of Our Girls: An Innovation Day Feminist Anthem, destroying Lea Michele, and even Birdplane - these homies know how to party. IMG 4665 2.jpg|'48 Hr. Film Project' (2013) Daniel and Alara proved they could rock the world's socks off outside academic necessity when they created two beautifully fantastic 48 hr film projects for San Jose and San Francisco in the summer following freshman year 2012-10-22.untitled.59.jpg|'CABARET' (2012) The famous meeting of these two geniuses. He played a nazi, she, a nazi sympathizing prostitute- and thus a beautiful friendship was formed. IMG 7471.jpg|'SLAYING' (2013) Parodying Jennifer Lawrence and Ian Somerhalder, these two bamfs proved they can kill it on the red carpet IMG 3668.jpg|'CANNIBAL' (2013) In Spring of their Freshman year, these two collaborated for performance for the first time, in what would become the best P.E. final dance number ever. Inspired by Ke$ha of course. IMG 9511.jpg|'HALLOWEEN' (2014) Poison Ivy & Robin slaying halloween Pride1.jpg|'PRIDE' (2014) Insect undies and handpainted queen bee shirts and zebra booty shorts rocked the socks off of San Francisco's Pride Parade in 2014 11043535_10205146474395594_1571131757957369569_n 2.jpg|'PROM' (2015) Although they didn't wear matching tuxedos as they had discussed, the two main ballas danced prom outta town IMG_8421.JPG|'LET HER RIP (2014)' The duo's first time directing together during the Spring One Acts of 2014 IMG_9495.jpg|The paparazzi catching the dynamic duo on their way off to work on the musical (2014) IMG 9480.jpg|'IN THE HEIGHTS' (2013) Post-performance, Alara's dedication to the fun-sized god was forever captured. IMG_6373.jpg|'THE LOCKER' (2014) Daniel stalking the almighty to her gorgeous locker IMG_2122.jpg|'NO!' (2013) One of the bffls first 'spentures' was getting in lost in Palo Alto. Trekking through odd sign names, theatre employees whose every word was sung with a uke, and scary hallways with only Ferdinand for company; all in the name of a Spanish assignment. IMG_3217.jpg|'DESTINY'S CHILD' (2013) Collaborating on an independent creative project - the team partnered with other HHS drama students to create a brilliant One Act...about sperm. DSCN3746.JPG|'PURGE IT' (2015) Here we see the team preparing for the most exciting holiday in America IMG_0444 3.jpg|'WALGREENS' (2012) On this fateful night, the froshies got kicked out of the first (but not last) drugstore together, and wound up in what would become their 1st half movie date IMG_8178 2.JPG|'DIRECTING' (2014) As shown by the pointing, Rosegritte's vision for Let Her Rip was ingenious, edgy, and coordinated IMG_9216.JPG|'DAILY GRIND' (2014) Shown here, the duo attends one of their ritualistic late night meals IMG_8658.jpg|'BURIAL' (2014) Ya know, just your average nightmare dressed like a nightmare (at night) DSCN3640.JPG|'BARRY B BENSON' (2014) Here we see the pair in their natural habitat- preparing to watch the greatest film of all time IMG_9221.jpg|'EDWARD'S LUGGAGE' (2014) Chillin' like watermillin at the number 1 hangout for teens in the 21st century IMG_8956.jpg|'AL AMANECER' (2014) Rosen and Magritte brought their most mature respective dogs on a early morning brunch to watch sunrise IMG_6871 2.jpg|'PLAYWRIGHTS' (2013) Each creator tried their hand at scriptwriting for one of the first times through San Jose TheatreWorks. Truck drivers and gas station owners galore! IMG_0417.jpg|'RULE-BREAKER' (2015) Breaking hearts and taking names. They remain surprised they have not been detained for this night thus far. ke_ha_wallpaper_by_givemeasecondgo-d3a10w6.jpg|'KE$HA' remains the inspiration for everything created by the duo. Thank you Kesha (as she now goes by).